Secondary education by country
Secondary education differs around the world. Secondary education by country Argentina The school system is free and mandatory. Australia School is compulsory in Australia between the ages of five/six-fifteen/sixteen or seventeen, depending on the state, with, in recent years, over three-quarters of people staying on until their thirteenth year in school. Government schools educate about two-thirds of Australian students, with the other third in independent schools, a proportion which is rising in many parts of Australia. Government schools are free although most schools charge what are known as "voluntary" contributions, while independent schools, both religious and secular, charge fees. Regardless of whether a school is government or independent, it is required to adhere to the same curriculum frameworks. Most school students, be they in government or independent school, usually wear uniforms, although there are varying expectations. Each State and Territories has its own format of Year 12 Matriculation: * Australian Capital Territory: ACT Year 12 Certificate * South Australia: South Australian Matriculation / South Australian Certificate of Education (SAM/SACE) * Northern Territories: Senior Secondary Studies Certificate / Northern Territory Certificate of Education (NTCE) * Queensland: Queensland Certificate of Education (QCE) * New South Wales: Higher School Certificate (HSC) * Tasmania: Tasmanian Certificate of Education (TCE) * Victoria: Victorian Certificate of Education (VCE) * Western Australia: Certificate of Secondary Education / Australian Matriculation (AUSMAT) Brazil In Brazil, high school is officially called Ensino Médio (formerly Segundo Grau) and is also informally known as colegial. It is the last phase to basic education. Brazilian high school lasts 3 years, attempting to deepen what students have learned in the Ensino Fundamental. Brazilian high school students are referenced by their year – 1st, 2nd and 3rd years. Unlike other countries, Brazilian students don't have a final test to conclude studies. Their approval depends only on their final grade on each subject. Each university elaborates its own test to select new students – this test, the vestibular, generally happens once a year. Enem, a non-mandatory national exam, evaluates high school students in Brazil and is used to rank both private and public schools. The best scores in vestibular and in Enem G1 > Vestibular e Educação - NOTÍCIAS - Veja as 20 melhores escolas do país no Enem 2007 and the best universities are concentrated on the Southern region of the country, mainly in the states of São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Minas Gerais, Espírito Santo, Rio Grande do Sul, Santa Catarina and Paraná, and in the Federal District. The lack of funds and historical and social problems contribute to poor attendance from the students, especially those in public schools. Nevertheless, some are national models, such as the Colégio Pedro II, named after the 19th century emperor. Private establishments, on the other hand, may be recognized as academically excellent or merely as investments in social networking. Schedules vary from school to school. The subjects taught, however, are conceived by the Ministério da Educação (Ministry of Education) which emphasises the hard sciences. The educational year begins in February and finishes in December; institutions are permitted to define their own actual start and end dates. They must, however, provide at least 200 days of classes per year. Universities are also divided into public and private. At this level, public ones are considered excellent and their vestibular exam is highly competitive (the exam for med school in UNICAMP may hit 300 candidates per place). For better preparation, therefore, many students take a curso pré-vestibular (university preparation course), which is offered by large private high schools. Czech Republic The Czech school system is, due to historic reasons, almost the same as the German school system. The school system is free and mandatory to age 16. After the Základní škola (Elementary School) in age of 16 , students are directed to three different optional secondary education schools: *'Střední odborné učiliště (SOU)' - designed for students going into a trade (e.g., carpentry, masonry, auto-mechanic etc.) Education is 3 years long and entrance exam free, combined with practice(one week study in school/one week practice in factory, bakery,building site... etc.), finished with a certificate. *'Střední odborná škola (SOŠ)' - designed for students going into a profession (accountant, technician, kindergarten teacher..) and finishes with maturita as exit exam. The leaving exam consist of 2 compulsory and 2 optional subjects. Compulsory subjects are Czech language and World Literature and one other language. Optional ones depend on the type of school (mathematics, physics, accounting, etc.) The study is 4 years long and you need to pass an entrance exam (Czech Language and Mathematics or Physics, varies with the type of school) *'Gymnasium (Gym)' - designed for students going to university/college and finishes with a maturita exam. Also with two mandatory subjects Czech language and World Literature and one other language. Optional subjects vary, usually between humanistic and science. The study is 4, 6 or 8 years long. In case of 6 (8) years one, the pupils finish elementary school two (four) years earlier and this two (four) years has harder studying programme on Gymnasium. There are also entry exams to all these programmes. The maturita is required for study in University. The Abitur from Gymnasium is better for Humanistic pointed University and SOŠ Abitur is better for Technical pointed university. Denmark In Denmark it is mandatory to be in school until the 9th year of school education, but a majority of pupils between ages 16 to 18 or 19 usually go through the "Gymnasium", which is University-preparatory. The starting age for compulsory school education is 6 or 7 years old, with an optional pre-school year which nearly every child attends. Finland The Finnish education system is a comparatively egalitarian Nordic system. This means for example no tuition fees for full-time students and free meals are served to pupils. There are private schools but they are made unattractive by legislation. The second level education is not compulsory, but an overwhelming majority attends. There is a choice between upper secondary school (lukio, gymnasium) and vocational school (ammatillinen oppilaitos, yrkesinstitut). Graduates of both upper secondary school and vocational school can apply to study in further education (University and Polytechnics). Upper secondary school, unlike vocational school, concludes with a nationally graded matriculation examination (ylioppilastutkinto, studentexamen). Passing the test is a de facto prerequisite for further education. The system is designed so that approximately the lowest scoring 5% fails and also 5% get the best grade. The exam allows for a limited degree of specialization in either natural sciences or social sciences. The graduation is an important and formal family event, like christening, wedding, and funeral. In the OECD's international assessment of student performance, PISA, Finland has consistently been among the highest scorers worldwide; in 2003, Finnish 15-year-olds came first in reading literacy, science, and mathematics; and second in problem solving, worldwide. The World Economic Forum ranks Finland's tertiary education #1 in the world. Germany The German school system is free and mandatory to age 18. After the Grundschule (Elementary School, 4-6 years), students are suggested to four different secondary education schools, on which they have the final say about; a fourth type is accompanying an apprenticeship students have to decide on if they haven't reached the age of 18 (usually when having decided for Hauptschule or Realschule, previously): *Hauptschule - designed for students going into a trade (e.g., carpentry, masonry, etc.) and is finished at the 9th or 10th class. *Realschule - designed for students going into a profession and is finished at the 10th class. *Berufsschule - designed for accompanying an apprenticeship after Haupt- or Realschule; mandatory to age 18. *Gymnasium - designed for students going to university/college and finishes at the 12th (G8) or 13th (G9) class. *Gesamtschule (comprehensive school, could be compared to american Highschools) There also is the Förderschule or Sonderschule which serves students with special needs. Hong Kong secondary school (中學, Cantonese:ʤəʊŋ1 hɔk6), college (書院) Secondary education in Hong Kong is largely based on the British education system. Secondary school starts in the seventh year, or Form One, of formal education, after Primary Six. Students normally spend five years in secondary schools, of which the first three years (Forms One to Three) are compulsory like primary education. Forms Four and Five students prepare for the Hong Kong Certificate of Education Examination (HKCEE), which takes place after Form Five. Students obtaining a satisfactory grade will be promoted to Form Six. They then prepare for the Hong Kong Advanced Level Examination (HKALE) (colloquially the A-levels), which is to be taken after Form Seven. The HKALE and HKCEE results will be considered by universities for admission. Some secondary schools in Hong Kong are called 'colleges'. In some schools, Form Six and Form Seven are also called Lower Six and Upper Six respectively. The HKCEE is equivalent to the British GCSE and HKALE is equivalent to the British A-level. As of October 2004, there has been heated discussion on proposed changes in the education system, which includes (amongst others) reduction of the duration of secondary education from seven years to six years, and merging the two exams HKCEE and HKALE into one exam. The proposed changes will take effect in 2010. India In India, high school is a grade of education from Standards IX to XII. Standards XI and XII are also called Higher Secondary School, Senior Secondary School or Junior College. Usually, students from ages 14 to 18 study in this section. These schools may be affiliated to national boards like CBSE ICSE or various state boards. Education is compulsory until age 14. Most Schools are stand alone units except a few like the Delhi Public School Society which has 125 schools across the country. Most schools are day schools in major cities however, there are some popular residential schools such as the St. George's College, Doon school, Scindia school, Mayo college girls' school etc. Iraq * Secondary Education in Iraq comprises TWO stages, each ending in Baccalaureate Examination ** Intermediate three years ** Preparatory three years. * No student is admitted to college in Iraq before passing the Baccalaureate Examination held by this Ministry for Preparatory Schools. * The maximum obtainable mark is 100, the minimum passing mark is 50. Malaysia Secondary education, like primary education is now compulsory in Malaysia. Primary schools run from Year 1 to Year 6 (also known as Standard 1 to 6, for children aged 6+ to 12+), at the end of which they sit for the UPSR (Ujian Pencapaian Sekolah Rendah or Primary School Assessment Examination). Secondary schools run for seven years, known as Forms 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Lower 6 and Upper 6. Not all schools offer all forms. Many secondary schools stop at Form 5. Forms 1 to 3 are known as the lower secondary level and at the end of Form 3, pupils sit for the PMR (Penilaian Menengah Rendah or Lower Secondary Assessment) examination. This replaced the SRP (Sijil Rendah Pelajaran) or LCE (Lower Certificate of Education) where a pass was required for promotion to Form 4. At the end of Form 5, pupils sit for the SPM (Sijil Pelajaran Malaysia or MCE Malaysia Certificate of Education), equivalent to the O-Level examination. (The label is based on the old British examination known as the 'School Certificate' examination.) At the end of Upper 6, pupils sit for the STPM (Sijil Tinggi Pelajaran Malaysia, formerly HSC Higher School Certificate). (The label is based on the old British examination, the 'Higher School Certificate', and this name is still used in Australia.) Automatic promotion up to Form 5 has been in place since 1996. Mexico Lower-secondary education (3 years) is considered part of basic education in Mexico and is compulsory. For entry, students are required to have successfully completed six years of primary education. The next stage, Upper-Secondary Education is non-compulsory and has three pathways: General upper-secondary, Technical professional education, and Technological upper-secondary.EDUCATION AROUND THE WORLD: MEXICO Netherlands In The Netherlands, high school is called middelbare school (literally: "medium school") and starts right after the 6th grade of primary school (group 8). The pupils who attend high school are around the age of 12. Because education in the Netherlands is compulsory between the ages of 5 and 16 (and partially compulsory between the ages of 16 and 18), all pupils must attend high school. The high schools are part of the voortgezet onderwijs (literally: "continued education"). The voortgezet onderwijs consist of 3 main streams: VMBO, which has 4 grades; HAVO, which has 5 grades; and VWO, which has 6 grades. Recommendation for a particular stream is done by means of a test (CITO) and the advice of the grade 6 teacher. The final choice for a stream remains with the pupil and his/her parents. It is possible to switch between streams and a pupil can also do HAVO after he/she has completed VMBO. The same is true for a pupil who wants to follow VWO education after having completed HAVO. New Zealand In New Zealand students attend secondary school from the ages from about 13 to 18. Formerly known as Forms 3 to 7, these grades are now known as Years 9 to 13. Schooling is compulsory until the student's 15th (with permission) or 16th birthday. In some areas of the country, secondary school is colloquially known as "college". NCEA is the Government-supported school qualification. New Zealand also has intermediate schools, but these cover the last two years of primary education (years 7 and 8) and are not secondary schools. New Zealand also sends aliens off to receive education in some other country. Pakistan Secondary school in Pakistan begins from grade 9 and lasts for four years. Upon completion of grade 10, students are expected to take a standardised test administered by a regional 'Board of Intermediate and Secondary Education'. Upon successful completion of this examination, they are awarded a 'Secondary School Certificate' or SSC. This used to be called matriculation certificate or matric for short. Students then enter a college and complete grades 11 and 12. Upon completion of grade 12, they again take a standardised test which is also administered by the regional boards. Upon successful completion of this test, students are awarded the 'Higher Secondary School Certificate' or HSSC. This used to be called the F.Sc./F.A. or 'intermediate'. There are many streams students can choose for their 11 and 12 grades, such as pre-medical, pre-engineering, humanities, social sciences, business, and theology. Some technical streams have recently been introduced for grades 11 and 12. It is important to note that the two subjects 'Pakistan Studies' and 'Islamic Studies' or Islamiyat are compulsory and taught at every level. also has something to do with A levels and O levels However, currently there has been an increasing trend in children from affluent families obtaining O/A Level qualifiactions based on the British system. These qualifications are coming to be more respected socially and in terms of job employment. Portugal In Portuguese, the word for high school used to be liceu, it was now recently replaced for Escola Secundária (secondary school which includes 7th to 9th grade) and covers grades 10th to 12th. After completing High School students may choose to go to Universidade (University) or Instuto Politécnico (Polytechnic Institute). Also, students may choose to pursue an artistic career, in such case they may audition to the National Conservatory or one of Portugal's Art Schools. The portuguese government is currently considering the extension of the Compulsory Education to the 12th grade, instead of the 9th. In High School, student can only move on to the next grade if they pass with a satisfactory CGPA (Cumulative Grade Point Average). Republic of Ireland In the Republic of Ireland secondary school starts at the age of 12, and lasts three or optionally five or six years. The main types of secondary school are: community schools, comprehensive schools, colleges (though this term is more usually applied to third-level institutions like universities), vocational schools, voluntary secondary schools and meánscoileanna (secondary schools that teach all subjects through Irish). After three years (age 14-16), every student takes a compulsory state exam known as the Junior Certificate. Typically a student will sit exams in 9 to 11 subjects; English (L1), Irish (L2) and Mathematics are compulsory. After completing the Junior Certificate, a student may continue for two years to take a second state exam, the Leaving Certificate, around age 17-18. Students typically take 6-8 subjects. Except in exceptional circumstances, subjects taken must include English (L1), Irish (L2) and Mathematics. Leaving Certificate results directly determine admission to university via a ranking system managed by the CAO. More than 80% of students who complete the Junior Certificate continue to the Leaving Certificate. There is an optional year in many secondary schools in Ireland known as Transition Year, which some students choose to take after completing the Junior Certificate, and before starting the Leaving Certificate. Focusing on broadening horizons, the year is often structured around student projects such as producing a magazine, charity work, running a small business, etc. Regular classes may be mixed with classes on music, drama, public speaking, etc. Transition Year is not formally examined but student progress is monitored by teachers on a continuous basis. Programs vary from school to school. In addition to the main school system, Ireland has a parallel system of vocational schools, which place less focus on academic subjects and more on vocational and technical skills - around 25% of students attend these. Many vocational schools also offer night classes to adults. There is also a prominent movement known as Gaelscoileanna where every subject is taught through the Irish Language, and these are growing fast in number. Republic of Macedonia High school in Republic of Macedonia is called "средно училиште" or "middle school", and the structure is left from the socialists period. Reforms are conducting at the moment, so the education would be appropriate with the most of the leading world countries.That means that there are still many forms. In general there is high school for preparing for every faculty on the university. There are: electro technical high school, mechanical high school, economics high school, pharmaceutical, medical,...and natural sciences and linguistics gymnasium. The high school is attended between the years of 14 and 18. Singapore Children attend secondary school for the first 4 levels, followed by either junior college for 2 year courses or centralised institutes for 3-year courses. Based on results of the Primary School Leaving Examination (PSLE), Singapore's students undergo secondary education in either the Special(Abolished in 2008), Express, Normal streams or the Integrated Programme which was implemented in 2004. Both the Special and Express are 4-year courses leading up to a Singapore-Cambridge General Certificate of Education (GCE) 'Ordinary' - 'O' level examination. The difference between Special and Express is that the former takes higher Mother Tongue, which can be used as a first language in exams instead of the subject "mother tongue" that Express students take. However if some Express students can cope with higher Mother Tongue, they are allowed to used it as a first language in exams too. The Normal stream is a four-year course leading up to a Singapore-Cambridge GCE "Normal" - "N" level examination, with the possibility of a 5th year followed by a Singapore-Cambridge GCE "Ordinary" - "O" level examination. It is split into "Normal (Academic)" and "Normal (Technical)" where in the latter students take subjects that are technical in nature, such as Design and Technology. After the second year of a secondary school course, students are typically streamed into a wide range of course combinations, making the total number of subject they have to sit for in "O" level six to ten subjects. This includes science (Physics, Biology and Chemistry), humanities (Elective Geography/History, Pure Geography/History, Social Studies, Literature, etc.) and additional mathematics subject at a higher level, or "combined" subject modules. Some schools have done away with the O level examination, and pupils only sit for the A level examination or the International Baccalaureate at the end of their sixth year (known as Year 6 or Junior College 2). Co-curricular activities have become compulsory at the Secondary level, where all pupils must participate in at least one core CCA, and participation is graded together with other things like Leadership throughout the four years of Secondary education, in a scoring system. Competitions are organised so that students can have an objective towards to work, and in the case of musical groups, showcase talents. Slovenia In Slovenia, a variety of high-school institutions for secondary education exists one can choose in accordance with his or her interests, abilities and beliefs. The majority of them are public and government-funded, although there are some diocesan upper secondary schools and a Waldorf upper secondary school, which are private and require tuition to be paid. Upper secondary schools (Sln. gimnazije) are the most elite and the most difficult high-school programmes, intended for the best students that wish to pursue university education in the future. They are further divided into general upper secondary schools, classical upper secondary schools, technical upper secondary schools, upper secondary schools for arts, and upper secondary schools for business. They all last for four years and conclude with a compulsory leaving examination (Sln. matura) that is a prerequsite for studying at universities. Their curricula include a wide range of subjects that should deliver a broad general knowledge. Technical high schools last for four years and cover a wide range of disciplines. They end with a vocational leaving examination and allow pupils to study at vocational or professional colleges. Vocational high schools come in two varieties: the dual and in school-based programme. For the former, the apprenticeship is provided by employers, while the practical training for the latter is offered in school. Both of them complete with a final examination. Students may continue their education in the two-year vocational-technical programme (colloquially known as 3+2 programme), which prepares them for vocational leaving exam if they want to pursue higher education. The leaving exam course is a one-year programme, intended for vocational leaving exam graduates. After completing leaving exam course, they take the leaving examination, which makes the eligible for university education. The Vocational course is a one-year programme provided to upper secondary school students who, for various reasons, do not want to continue their education. It concludes with a final examinations, qualifying the applicants for a selected occupation. United Kingdom :Main articles: Education in the United Kingdom In the United Kingdom secondary schools offer secondary education covering the later years of schooling. State secondary schools in England and Wales are classed as either (selective) grammar schools, (non-selective) comprehensive schools, city technology colleges or academies. Within Scotland, there are only two types of state-run schools, Roman Catholic or non-denominational. Most secondary schools in England and Wales are comprehensive schools. Grammar schools have been retained in some counties in England. Academies (previously known as city academies) are a new type of school introduced by the current Labour government. Independent secondary schools generally take pupils at 13. The table below lists the equivalent secondary school year systems used in the United Kingdom: Private schools in England and Wales generally still refer to years 7-11 as 1st-5th Form, or alternatively privates schools refer to Year 7 as IIIrds (Thirds), Y8 as LIV (Lower Four), Y9 as UIV (Upper Four), Y10 as LV (Lower Fifth), Y11 as UV (Upper Fifth) and then Sixth-Form. England, Wales and Northern Ireland :''Main articles: Education in England, Wales, Northern Ireland In England, Wales and Northern Ireland, students usually transfer from primary school straight to secondary school at age 11. In a few parts of the UK there are middle schools for ages 9 to 13 (similar to American middle schools), and upper schools for ages 13–18. It is uncommon, but sometimes secondary schools (particularly in South West Wales) can also be split into 'Upper' (ages 13–16) and 'Lower' secondary schools (ages 11–13). Education is compulsory up until the end of year 11 (the last Friday in June in the academic year a person turns 16), and schooling can continue for a further two years after that. Traditionally the five years of compulsory secondary schooling from ages 11 to 16 were known as "first year" through to "fifth year," (and still are in the private sector) but were renamed in the 1990s to Year 7 through to Year 11 (Year 8 to Year 12 in Northern Ireland) with the coming of the National Curriculum. After Year 11 a student can opt to remain at school, transfer to a college, or to leave education and seek work or to start an apprenticeship. Those who stay at school enter Years 12 and 13 (Years 13 and 14 in Northern Ireland). These years are traditionally known as the Sixth Form ("Lower Sixth" and "Upper Sixth"), and require students to specialise in three to five subjects for their A Levels. In ever-increasing numbers since the 1990s some students also undertake more vocational courses at college such as a BTEC or other such qualification. This is an unusually specialised curriculum for this age group by international standards, and recently some moves have been made to increase the number of subjects studied. After attaining the relevant A Level qualifications the student can enter university. Scotland In Scotland, students transfer from primary to secondary education at either 11 or 12 years old. Pupils usually attend the same secondary school as their peers, as all secondaries have 'intake primaries'. Pupils either attend a Roman Catholic, or non-denominational school according to their or more commonly their parents' beliefs. Pupils in Scotland attend the same secondary school throughout their education; there are no sixth-form colleges in Scotland. The first and second years of secondary school (abbreviated to S1 and S2) is a continuation of the 5-14 curriculum started in primary school. After which students choose which subjects they wish to study with certain compulsory subjects such as English and Mathematics for S3 and S4. These are called Standard Grades, but some schools use Intermediates which take two years to complete with an exam at the end of S4. After Standard Grades/Intermediates, some students leave to gain employment or attend further education colleges, however nowadays most students study for Highers, of which five are usually studied. These take a year to complete. After which some students decide to apply for university or stay on for 6th year, where other Highers are gained, or Advanced Highers are studied. Due to the nature of schooling in Scotland, undergraduate honours degree programmes are four years long as matriculation is normally at the completion of highers in S5 (age 16-17), which compares with three years for the rest of the UK. As well as instruction through the English language education Gaelic medium education is also available throughout Scotland. United States As part of education in the United States, secondary education comprises grades 6, 7, 8, or 9 through 12. This depends on the school district and how it is comprised. Grades 9 through 12 is the most common grade structure for high school. Vietnam High school in Vietnam is called Trung hoc pho thong, which mean "Popular Middle School", for children from grade ten to grade twelve (age of 16 to 18). In high school, students have 12 subjects to learn, and all the 12 subjects are compulsory. For each main subject (Literature, Mathematics, Chemistry, Physics, Biology, History, Geography and Foreign language), there are two levels of study: Basic and Advanced. Subjects in advanced level will receive more time and intensiveness than the basic ones do. Students are divided into five groups: * Basic group: All subjects are in basic level. * Group A: Mathematics, Physics and Chemistry are in advanced level. * Group B: Mathematics, Chemistry and Biology are in advanced level. * Group C: Literature, History and Geography are in advanced level. * Group D: Mathematics, Literature and Foreign language are in advanced level. Students will graduate from high school if they have passed Graduation Tests of 6 subjects. If not, they must wait for the next year's tests. Students must graduate from high school to attend a university or college. Secondary education names *Argentina: Secundaria or Polimodal, Escuela secundaria *Australia: High school, Secondary college *Austria: Gymnasium (Ober- & Unterstufe), Hauptschule, "Höhere Bundeslehranstalt (HBLA), Höhere Technische Lehranstalt (HTL) *Bahamas, The: Junior High (grades 7-9), Senior High (grades 10-12) * Bolivia: Educación Primaria Superior (grades 6-8) and Educación Secundaria, (grades 9-12) * Bosnia and Herzegovina: srednja škola (literally middle school), gimnazija (gymnasium) *Brazil: Ensino Médio (officially), Colegial (informally), Segundo Grau (formerly); *Bulgaria: Гимназия (gymnasium), Лицей (Lyceum) *Chile: Enseñanza Media. *People's Republic of China (China): zhong xue (中学; literally, middle school), consisting of chu zhong (初中; literally beginning middle) from grades 7 to 9 and gao zhong (高中; literally high middle) from grades 10 to 12 *Republic of China (Taiwan): Junior High School(國民中學), Senior High School(高級中學), Vocational High School(高級職業中學), Military School(軍校), and Complete High School(完全中學). *Canada: high school, secondary school, école secondaire, lycée, collegiate institute * Education in Colombia: Bachillerato, Segunda Enseñanza(literally Second Learning) * Croatia: srednja škola (literally middle school), gimnazija (gymnasium) *Cyprus: Γυμνάσιο(gymnasium), Ενιαίο Λύκειο (Lyceum) * Czech Republic: střední škola (literally middle school), gymnázium (gymnasium), střední odborné učiliště *Denmark: gymnasium *Estonia: Gymnasium, Lyceum *Finland: lukio (Finn.) gymnasium (Swed.) *France: collège (junior), lycée (senior) *Germany: Gymnasium, Gesamtschule, Realschule, Hauptschule, Fachoberschule *Greece: Γυμνάσιο (3 years)(gymnasium), Γενικό Λύκειο (3 years) (~1996,2006~present), Ενιαίο Λύκειο (3 years), (1997~2006) (Lyceum) *Hungary: gimnázium (grammar school), középiskola (comprehensive school, lit. "middle-school"), szakközépiskola (vocational secondary school, lit. "specified middle-school") *Iceland: Menntaskóli, Framhaldskóli. *India: secondary school *Indonesia: Sekolah Menengah Atas (SMA) (lit. "Upper Middle School"), Sekolah Menengah Pertama (SMP) (lit. "First Middle School"), Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan (SMK) (vocational school, lit. "Middle Vocational School"), *Italy: scuola secondaria di primo grado (3 years) + scuola secondaria di secondo grado (5 years): Liceo and Istituto Tecnico. *Japan: chūgakkō (中学校; literally middle school), kōtōgakkō (高等学校; literally high school), chūtōkyōikugakkō (中等教育学校; Secondary School) - In the pre-Meiji educational system, the equivalent was called "chūsei" *Liechtenstein: gymnasium *Lithuania: vidurinė mokykla (literally middle school), gimnazija (gymnasium) *Malaysia: secondary school or sekolah menengah, sometimes high school is used *Malta: skola sekondarja or secondary school *Mexico: Educación secundaria y preparatoria *Netherlands: middelbare school or voortgezet onderwijs *Norway: Videregående *Peru: Educación Secundaria or Escuela Secundaria *Poland: gimnazjum (grades 7-9), liceum (grades 10-12) *Portugal: 2º Ciclo do Ensino Básico (5th and 6th grades), 3º Ciclo do Ensino Básico (7th to 9th grades), and Ensino Secundário, Liceu (10th to 12th grades) *Romania: gimnaziu (grades 5-8), liceu (grades 9-12) *Russia: среднее образование (transliteration: sredneye obrazovaniye) *Serbia: gymnasium (4 years), professional schools (4 years), vocational schools (3 years) *South Korea: jung hakkyo (중학교; literally middle school), and godeung hakkyo (고등학교; literally high-rank school) *Spain: Educación secundaria, composed of two cycles: E.S.O. (Educación Secundaria Obligatoria, compulsory secondary education, 4 years, 7th to 10th grade) and Bachillerato (non-compulsory secondary education, 2 years, 11th and 12th grade); formerly, primary education comprised up to the 8th grade and the secondary education was composed of two non-compulsory cycles: B.U.P. (Bachillerato Unificado Polivalente, 3 years, 9th to 11th grade) and C.O.U. (Curso de Orientación Universitaria, 1 year, 12th grade) *Sweden: gymnasium *Switzerland: gymnasium, ''secondary school *Turkiye: Lise *United States: high school (usually grades 9-12 but sometimes 10-12, it is also called senior high school) is always considered secondary education; ''junior high school' or 'middle school' (6-8, 7-8, 6-9, 7-9 or other variations) are sometimes considered secondary education. *Uruguay: Liceo (4 years of compulsory education - Ciclo Básico -, and 2 years of specialitation into humanitites, sciences or biology - Bachillerato diversificado-). See also *Education Index *Educational stages *Secondary school *High school *Boarding school *Special school *University-preparatory school *Category:Secondary education by country for secondary education in individual countries References External links *BBC Schools Website 11-16 *Revision World Schools Website 11-16 *World Bank Secondary Education Category:Adolescence Category:Educational stages Category:Secondary education Category:Secondary education by country Category:Schools Category:Youth